The objective of the proposed research is to develop an aqueous-venous shunt tube for treatment of increased intracocular pressure found in glaucoma. Modern glaucoma surgical techniques are dependent on the formation of a fluid reservoir underneath the conjunctiva called a bleb. The success of these surgeries and the formation of a bleb are dependent on the patient's individual healing response. A surgical technique combined with novel composite tubing to circumvent this healing response, and to eliminate the need for a filtering bleb, would be beneficial for lowering intraocular pressure. We will investigate tubing that will shunt aqueous humor from the anterior chamber to a vortex or episcleral vein. The tubing will incorporate size exclusion technology, bio-neutral polymers intended to minimize protein adhesion, and provide localized tube modifications to maintain tube-opening integrity and high flexibility. Successful completion of Phase I and II intend to provide new alternatives for glaucoma treatment. Other applications for this technology would include chronic indwelling catheters for drug delivery within the venous or suprachoroidal space for neuroprotective medications and antitumor agents. This device intends to provide mechanical simplicity and reliability; it will incorporate all desired aspects of glaucoma drain tubes in a reduced and more biofriendly package. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed Phase I work intends to conduct a feasibility study to identify bio-neutral polymers for use in the aqueous venous shunts. The technology contained within this device offers commercial applications in glaucoma and drug delivery systems. In addition, the commercial value of a bio-neutral material for implantable devices is quite quite large, i.e., bio-artifical pancreas.